Bad on So Many Levels
by Malana
Summary: Crossover with The West Wing. Willow/Bruno. When Willow goes to work at the White House she butts heads with the Campaign Manager
1. Prologue

Title: "Bad on So Many Levels"

Author: Malana

Pairing: Willow/Bruno (The West Wing)

Disclaimer: Oh, that I could own any of these wonderful character. But, alas, I don't.

Distribution: Want it? Take it. Just let me know.

Spoilers: Buffy: Willow just graduated from college and is now 22. Tara and Willow were in love, but split up about a year ago. TWW: Third Season, during the re-election campaign, but will not follow cannon.

Summary: Willow goes to work for the White House and butts heads with

Bruno.

Note 1: This was going to be a little 1 part fic. But that just didn't happen. God knows when my other fics will get finished now.

Note 2: The title comes from one of my fav. Sam quotes ever. 'Well, this is bad on so many levels." from the pilot episode of TWW

Note 3: If there is interest, this fic might have some other pairings, like J/D or J/S or C/Z or CJ/Simon, or anything really.

Bruno Gianelli walked in to Toby Ziegler's office and slapped a newspaper down on his desk.

"I've found her!" Bruno said triumphantly.

Toby looked at him warily. "That's nice, Bruno. Now who have you found exactly?"

"The newest member of your speech writing staff."

Toby sighed heavily. "We don't need a new member of the staff."

"Yes, you do. Do you realize how many of the people on your staff can't write?" Bruno asked, taking a seat on Toby's couch. "Anyway. Read the article I circled. It's an op-ed piece, actually."

Toby glanced at the paper. "The UC: Sunnydale Voice." He looked back up at Bruno. "This is a college newspaper. Not only that, but itÕs a college newspaper from a school I've never heard of."

"Just read the article," Bruno urged.

"All right,Ó Toby agreed reluctantly. He had better things to be doing with his time than reading op-ed pieces written by college students. He picked up the paper, and began to look over the article that Bruno had circled. As he read he became more and more interested, and more and more impressed. After he finished he looked up at the Campaign Manager sitting on his couch.

"She defends the President after his M.S. announcement," Toby said in wonder. "She does it remarkably well. This article is a couple months old.

Why didn't we have it before?"

Bruno smiled at the change in Toby's attitude. "My nephew Andrew just graduated from UC Sunnydale. Apparently he's had that article sitting around his room, he's been meaning to send it to me, and just finally got around to it. He just thought that'd I appreciate the girl's support of the administration. I don't think he realizes just how great it is. Anyway, I got on-line and checked out back issues of the paper. This girl hasn't written a whole lot of articles, but the ones she has written are all fantastic. I want to hire her."

"Well, I'd like to too, Bruno. But we can't hire a college student."

Bruno shook his head. "She graduated three weeks ago."

"Still, she'd be what 21? I'm assuming she's never done anything in Washington before, or we would have heard of her. Do you even know what she majored in?" Toby asked.

"She's 22, which I know is young. She's never worked in Washington. But she majored in Political Science, with a minor in computer science. She was valedictorian of her class. She's a brilliant writer, and from the articles she's written, it's easy to tell that she strongly supports the Bartlet administration. I want to hire her."

Toby sighed again, and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, Bruno. Talk to Leo about it. He'll probably just laugh at you, but go ahead and try it. Who knows, you might convince him to at least bring the girl in for an interview. What's her name?"

"Willow," Bruno informed him, "Willow Rosenberg."

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Two Weeks Later

Willow Rosenberg walked into the Summers' house, slamming the door. She stomped into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, exhausted. She heard footsteps on the stairs, and opened her eyes see Dawn standing above her.

"Hey, Willow. Are you all right?" The younger girl asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine Dawnie,Ó Willow assured her. "I just got attacked by some vamps on my way back from the Magic Box. They were obviously just out of the ground, so I managed to take care of them pretty easily. Just floated stakes into their hearts. One of them managed to get in a few good kicks though. Times like that I wish for Slayer strength."

"Do you need anything? I could get you some aspirin if you'd like."

"Thanks Dawn; that would be great. Is your sister around?"

"No," Dawn told her, "Buffy's out patrolling. I just ordered a pizza. It should be here in about 20 minutes." Dawn went into the kitchen and returned with a couple of pills and a glass of water. "Here you go," she said, handing them to Willow.

Willow took them gratefully, and got up off the couch. "Pizza sounds great, Dawn. I'm going to head up stairs and take a shower. I'm pretty well covered in dust."

15 minutes later and Willow was showered and refreshed. She had changed into some comfortable sweats, and was feeling a lot better. She heard the doorbell ring downstairs, and ran down to get it. "Dawn, I think the pizza's here!" She called out.

Willow opened the door, and froze at what she saw. "You're not the pizza boy," she informed the man who stood outside the house.

"No. No, I'm not," he replied, and easy smile on his face. "Are you Willow Rosenberg?"

Willow continued to stare at him, shocked. "Yes, I'm Willow."

"Great, I'm..." the man began, but Willow cut him off.

"You're Josh Lyman." Awe and more than a little confusion filled Willow's voice.

"See, Donna, people outside of Washington do recognize me." Josh said to the pretty blond woman whom Willow noticed for the first time since she answered the door. "Ms. Rosenberg, this is my assistant Donna Moss. Do you mind if we step inside for a moment? There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Oh, of course." Willow step aside, and motioned for them to come in. She was still stunned, and didn't quite know what to do.

Just then Dawn entered from the kitchen, carrying plates, "Hey, Will. What's taking so long with the pizza?" Her voice trailed off as she saw two people she didn't recognize standing with the redheaded witch. "Who are you?"

"Um, Dawn this is Mr. Lyman and Ms. Moss. They work at the White House. Um, this is

Dawn Summers."

"Nice to meet you kid." Josh grinned at her.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at him, she did not appreciate people she didn't know calling her kid. "Why are people who work at the White House here?" She asked.

"I was kind of wondering that myself."

"Is there a place we could sit and talk?" Josh asked.

"Of course, please come into the living room." Dazed, Willow led the pair into the living room. Donna and Josh sat on the couch, and Willow grabbed an armchair. Dawn stood in the doorway.

Josh cleared his throat. "Well, to put it quite simply, Ms. Rosenberg. I'm here to interview you."

"I don't understand." Willow began, "I mean...."

"I'm here to interview you for a position at the White House."

End Part 1


	3. Chapter 2

Willow's mouth went dry. She ran her tongue over her lips and spoke, "Pardon?"

Josh smiled at her, "The White House is interested in hiring you as a speech writer. I'm here to interview you to make sure your fit for the job, and not, you know, crazy or anything."

"How....how do you even know who I am. I mean, why would you want to hire me?" Willow asked.

Josh turned to his assistant, "Donna, do you have the article?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Of course I have the article Josh, you 'reminded' me about it like 10 times."

"Just give it to me, okay?" His sounded annoyed, but there was a level of humor to his tone as well.

Donna fished the newspaper out of her bag, and handed it to her boss, who in turn handed it to Willow. Willow looked at it, recognition coming immediately.

"Hey, this is my article!"

"And a very impressive article it is. It was given to Bruno Gianelli, who brought it to the attention of some other members of the senior staff. We're all very impressed by you Willow. We'd like you to be a speech writer for us."

Just then the doorbell rang. Willow jumped about 3 feet into the air, startled.

"That's probably the pizza," Dawn said.

Willow nodded, numbly. "Would you take care of it, Dawnie?" She pulled out her wallet and handed the teen some money.

"Sure," Dawn agreed easily and left the living room.

Willow still really didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe this. Working at the White House as a speechwriter had been her dream job ever since she had taken her first political science course. And to work in the Bartlet administration would be amazing. She loved President Bartlet, and had written many articles and papers supporting his policies.

Then reality struck her. Sure, Sunnydale had been rather quiet lately, but could she really leave? Could she abandon her friends like that? What would happen if there were some demon emergencies?

"I...Ó Willow began, paused, and then started again, "I don't know if I could take the job.

I have a life here, and responsibilities. There are people that I need to talk to."

"Are you crazy?"

Willow turned to see that Dawn had returned to the room.

"Willow you can't just turn this down flat. It's your dream job! You have an opportunity to work at the White House, you have to take it."

"Dawn..." Willow began.

Josh cut her off, "Hey, I realize this is a big shock. I know it's a lot to think about, uprooting your life and all. But at least let me interview you. You don't want to let an opportunity like this pass you by. You'd regret it later. So let me ask you some questions. Hey, you might not turn out to be suited for the job anyway."

Donna looked at her boss, and swatted him on the head, "She may not even be suited for the job anyway? Way to make the girl feel good about herself, Josh."

"Hey," Josh complained. "Can I please have some professionalism here?"

Willow smiled, "You're right. I'd be crazy to pass up the interview. So what questions do you have for me?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Few Hours Later

Xander knocked on the door of the SummersÕ house and entered. ÒHello?Ó He called out, concerned. He stepped into the living room. Willow was sitting on the couch next to Dawn. Buffy sat in one of the armchairs.

ÒHey, Xander.Ó WillowÕs voice was soft. ÒGiles in making tea, once heÕs done, and Anya shows up weÕll start.Ó

ÒWhatÕs this meeting about anyway?Ó Xander asked.

ÒWillow and Dawn arenÕt saying.Ó Buffy complained.

ÒI want to tell everyone at once,Ó Willow said.

Just then the door opened again, and Anya entered followed by Spike.

ÒWhatÕs Fangless doing here?Ó Xander asked.

Willow rolled her eyes at him. ÒI asked Spike to come, Xan. HeÕs my friend, well sort of, and I want him to be here. It concerns all of you.Ó

Spike grinned when he over heard the two. ÒYeah, IÕm here for RedÕs company, not yours geek-boy.Ó He snagged a seat on the couch beside Dawn. ÒSo you ever going tell us whatÕs going on?Ó

ÒI believe weÕre all here now.Ó Giles said as he entered with a tray of tea, which he set on the coffee table. 

Willow looked around at all her friends, wondering how she was going to do this. She felt someone squeeze her hand, and she looked to see Dawn smiling reassuringly at her. She took a deep breath and began.

ÒA few hours ago Josh Lyman showed up looking me.Ó Seeing the blank expression on their faces, she explained, ÒHe works at the White House. HeÕs the Deputy Chief of Staff, actually. Anyway, heÉ. Well, he offered me a job.Ó

There was stunned silence for a moment.

ÒYou, were offered a job at the, uh, at the White House?Ó Giles stuttered.

Dawn nodded happily. ÒIsnÕt it cool? They want her to be a speechwriter. Josh gave her an interview right here. Apparently they somehow got some of the articles sheÕs written, and were really impressed. He offered her the job right on the spot. It was really cool.Ó

Spike grinned, ÒThatÕs right impressive, that is. So does this mean youÕll be leaving good old Sunnyhell?Ó

ÒWell, thatÕs actually why I wanted to talk to all of you. I mean, this job offer is amazing, butÉ.Ó She trailed off.

Xander spoke up. ÒHey, Willow. IÕd hate to see you leave. YouÕve been my best bud since forever. But there is no way in hell IÕd stand in the way of an opportunity like this.Ó

ÒYeah,Ó Buffy agreed. ÒI mean, god, weÕd all miss you terribly. But this is the White House. ItÕs your dream job.Ó

ÒBesides, the Hellmouth has been rather quiet lately. If there was ever some huge emergency, you could fly back to help us.Ó Giles looked at Willow. He couldnÕt believe that she was so grown up. The woman who sat before him now bore little resemblance to the girl who had first walked into his library years ago. He was proud of her. He was proud of all of them.

ÒDo you really think I should take it?Ó Willow asked.

ÒOf course you should. Why would you turn down an opportunity to make money?Ó Anya asked.

Willow rolled her eyes. ÒIt isnÕt a whole lot of money, but thatÕs not the point. IÕd be working at the White House. This could be the start of a really good career. IÕd be working on speeches for the president, and IÕd be making some pretty valuable connections to people in Washington. But I donÕt know if I can leave. Sunnydale has been my home for years. And besides, what am I going to do without you guys?Ó

Xander walked over and gave her a hug. ÒHey, like G-man said, they have airplanes. They also have phones. I promise to call everyday and tell you stupid jokes.Ó

Willow smiled gratefully, ÒI guess IÕm going to do it. I should call Mr. Lyman and tell him. He wanted an answer as soon as possible.Ó Willow took out the business card he had given her and stood up, walking into the kitchen. She entered the number into the phone, and waited anxiously.

ÒJosh Lyman,Ó the voice on the other end of the line answered.

ÒMr. Lyman, this is Willow Rosenberg. IÕm sorry to call so late, but you said youÕd be awake for a while.Ó

ÒItÕs not problem, Willow. What can I do for you?Ó

ÒWell, IÕve made up my mind. IÕd be honored to work at the White House. IÕll take the job.Ó  
  


TBC


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: We have special guest stars in today's part. Don't know if they'll be back or not, but I thought it would be fun.

A few weeks later.

Willow sat in her seat, anxiously waiting for the plane to take off. She rested her head against the window of the plane. It had been a rather tearful good-bye at the L.A. airport. It had been hard to say good-bye to her friends. They really were like family to her. They had promised to talk on the phone everyday, but it wouldn't be the same. She was actually leaving Sunnydale. She hadn't thought that it would ever really happen.

Just then a man threw himself into the seat beside her, another guy slid into the seat beside him. 

Willow noticed that they were both good-looking young men. Something about them was really familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was.

"This sucks, Danny." The man sitting closest to Willow said to his friend.

"That it does, Casey, that it does, " Dan replied.

"Next time we tell them it's first class seats or we aren't going."

"Are you guys still complaining about this?" A pretty young woman asked as she took a seat in the row behind Willow's.

"Why, yes Natalie. We are still complaining about it. I have a feeling we'll be complaining about it most of the way to D.C. Speaking of which, our hotel there better be nicer than the one in L.A. At this point I really just want to go back to New York." Casey complained.

Willow found herself listening in on their conversation. She still couldn't figure out why these two guys looked so familiar. Their names rang a bell with her too, but she just didn't know why. Finally Willow decided to ask them.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt. But you two look really familiar to me. Would I know you from any where?"

Dan grinned. "I'm Dan Rydell along side Casey McCall. You're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around."

Willow laughed. "Of course. My friend Xander watched your show all the time. I'm not a huge sport's fan, but you guys are really funny."

"Oh, god." Natalie spoke up. "Please, don't encourage them. I'm Natalie, by the way. I'm senior assistant producer of the show."

"Hey." Casey broke in. "If the nice young woman wants to pay us compliments, I certainly don't have a problem with that."

"I'm Willow Rosenberg." Willow introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you all. I'll have to tell Xander, he'll be excited."

Dan smiled to himself. Maybe flying coach wouldn't be so bad. After all, he now had a pretty young woman he could flirt with. "So what are you going to D.C. for? Is that where home is?"

Willow shook her head. "Well, it will be home. I'm actually from Sunnydale, which is a few hours from L.A. But I just got a job in Washington. I'm actually going to be working for the White House."

Dan's eyes lit up, and Casey groaned, knowing what was about to come. "Oh, wow. That's great! Bartlet's a pretty amazing guy. Are you going to meet the first lady?" 

Willow gave him a bit of a strange look. "Yeah, I assume I'll meet her eventually. I'm going to be doing speech writing."

"Don't mind Dan." Natalie told her. "He has a bit of a crush on the first lady."

"I don't have a crush on the First Lady." Dan protested. "I just happen to think she's a very lovely woman.'

Casey rolled his eyes. "Sure, Dan. Sure. So, Willow. You must be an excellent writer. Have you ever worked in politics before?"

"No. This is actually going to be my first professional job. I'm more than a little frightened."

"Don't worry." Dan assured her. "You'll be fine. I'm sure they wouldn't have hired you if you weren't great. 

"I've never really been away from Sunnydale for any period of time. I'm positive I'm going to manage to utterly embarrass myself in front of all sorts of important people." Willow confided.

Dan and Casey exchanged looks. It was definitely time to give this girl a pep talk.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

A/N: This is for Jinni, because she's awesome both as a writer and as a webmistress, and she's been taking WAY to much crap for TTH being slow. 

"So, Donna's got a date tonight," Sam Seaborn commented as and Josh walked down the hallway toward the mess. 

Josh stopped in his tracts. "What?" 

Sam turned to face his friend. "Donna. She has a date tonight. Didn't she mention anything to you?" 

"No, no, no. Donna doesn't have a date tonight. She would have said something to me." Josh tried to reassure himself. 

Sam shrugged. "Well, I overheard her talking about it with Ginger this morning." 

Josh suddenly began walking again, and Sam quickly followed after him. 

"Why wouldn't she mention to me if she had a date?" Josh's voice was getting louder and louder. 

"Maybe she's afraid you'll sabotage it." 

"I don't' sabotage Donna's love life," Josh said defensively. 

Sam said nothing, just kept walking. The reached the mess and began walking through the food line. 

"Anyway, if I do it's because the guys she dates are losers." 

Sam grabbed two sandwiches, and handed one of them to Josh. "Do you think anyone is good enough for Donna" Sam, as well as everyone in the west wing who had a pulse, knew that there was something between Josh and Donna. He also knew that neither of them were willing to admit it. 

Josh thought about the question. "Sure there are guys good enough for Donna. I mean she could go out with...." He trailed off as he realized that he couldn't think of anyone that he would be okay with her dating. He tossed his sandwich back, and turned to Sam. "I have to go talk to, Donna." Before Sam could even respond, Josh was on his one. Sam shrugged, finished getting his food, and headed back to his office. 

A few minutes later. 

"DONNA!" 

Donna sighed as she saw Josh round the corner, and come charging toward her. "Did we not talk about the yelling before?" 

Josh gave her a look. "Hey, I need you to do something for me," he began, as he headed into his office. 

"What is it?" Donna asked, following him. 

"I need you to pick up Willow Rosenberg at the airport tonight." Josh sat down, and began leafing through the papers on his desk. 

Donna sighed. "Josh, I have a date tonight." 

"Cancel it." 

"Joshua," Donna whined. "Can't someone else do it?" 

Josh looked up at her. "Sorry. Willow's met you before. I want her to have a familiar face to look for. She's probably pretty scared." 

Donna threw up her hands, defeated. "Fine, fine. I will once again ignore my love life for the sake of my job. I just want you to know that I'm doing this for Willow and not for you." 

"Sure, Donna." 

Donna gave him one last glare and returned to her desk. She didn't understand why he always did this to her. It was like he did it on purpose. But, no. Donna wouldn't let herself think that way. She didn't want to get her hopes up. 

Once Donna was gone Josh smiled to himself. He didn't want to examine why he felt the need to ruin her dates, but he did. And part of him thought that maybe, just maybe, Donna didn't mind nearly as much as she seemed to. 

TBC 


End file.
